The ability of an apartment to command a desirable view is a recognizable factor in determining the salability and economic value of the apartment. However, most buildings have only a limited number of apartments with highly desirable exposures. A solution to this problem is to provide a changeable environment by in situ repositioning of the building. Typically, repositionable building structures were designed with an outer casing rotatably mounted on a spindle; the structures were used principally for observation towers, amusement devices, and/or restaurants for providing patrons with changeable views and not for apartment, hotel and similar dwellings; examples of such structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,166, 6,742,308, and 841,468.
A limitation of these structures is that they are not intended primarily for use as multi-story apartment buildings or hotels or for providing selective 360° viewing capability. Another shortcoming is that lack of floor independence decreases load stability.